


浪荡假期02.

by Rebecca3rules



Category: NCT
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca3rules/pseuds/Rebecca3rules
Kudos: 12





	浪荡假期02.

金道英已经不知道是第几次跑神了，主持会议的经理要他裁决方案时，办公桌上一片鸦默，金道英两手交叉撑着下巴，金属镜架和他的禁欲相得益彰。所有人大气不敢出，一分钟后，他才轻声做了抉择，虽然只是一个字，他们像从被世界末日扯回来。这证明他们熬了数个通宵的成果被认可了。

被金道英认可是件值得庆祝的事，董昀昀就亲自见过小秘书边抹眼泪边从金道英的办公室里出来，他原来一直以为这种场景只有电影里才能看见，进去问金道英怎么把小姑娘也骂的狗血淋头了呀？金道英扯开领带，娴熟到只有手指动了的那种，随意地扔到了沙发上，“我只是吩咐她，表格重做。”

董昀昀能想出这句吩咐有多少杀伤力，从大学时期，金道英就是个不苟言笑的主儿，是字面意义，就没怎么笑过。毕业照也是，别人穿着学士服一派岁月静好，他冷的像是被雇来走位的。

金道英到卫生间掬了捧水泼脸上，才回到办公室，他刚准备就绪准备完结手边的工作，便收到来自郑在玹的微信。

——“我在看少年派的奇幻漂流。”

平淡无奇的几个字，落地窗外的阳光却都像燃烧起来，融化了玻璃，火舌伸进了顶层室内。金道英马上就按了遥控器，百叶帘严丝合缝的挡住了日光。那些灼人的记忆才由沸腾转向慢涌。

他们因为做爱而耽误了看电影，好像是为了听清他的呻吟声，郑在玹特意暂停了。对方攻势凶猛，金道英短暂担心过的处男秒射问题也没在郑在玹身上发生，郑在玹是没技巧，性器像钻石一样坚硬，用蛮力和得天独厚的身体优势把他操的不行。他不是故意炫耀什么，他倒希望这个约炮对象是秒射，小处男都是稍微玩玩就一泻千里了，怎么郑在玹弄了这么久还没高潮的苗头。

“……快射了吗？”金道英羞耻万般地问出口，肚皮上滑动着小滩奶油似的，胸腹上也斑斑点点，那是他射了两次的东西，也是颤巍巍的质地，随着郑在玹的顶撞晃动。

郑在玹充耳不闻，反而更沉浸在性爱里，金道英自觉问了个特傻的问题，就想挽回点局势，看着上方的郑在玹说，“你在部队里真的没嫖过吗？我听说……”

郑在玹的频率一直让金道英受不了，只在这几秒停下来，也是几秒钟完成了一连串动作。他攥住金道英的胯就将人翻了面，金道英在暗沉里天旋地转的，反应过来后已经被摆成了趴着的姿势，郑在玹捞着他大腿撞上自己下体，后入是最亲密无间的姿势，本来已经进的够深了，却还是能更紧实的压入他的禁地。禁地里的浆果被捣烂了，就是重新联结的那一下，里面流出了甘美的汁液，金道英顿感自己水特别多，被郑在玹打屁股时，更是情不自禁地哼出了声。

失去了果肉的庇佑，果核终于暴露了出来，小小的，皱缩着，被驯服，在郑在玹横冲直撞的操弄下，为金道英聚集了无数快感。

“停下来……会坏的……”穿插哭腔的求饶，金道英妥协地喊炮友的名字，还示弱般地去掉了姓，“在玹……”

郑在玹还是重复着打桩的动作，金道英都不知道哪句话招惹到他了，难道是记错名字了？他在慌乱中怀疑自己，因为历史中的炮友大多只有一夜情，把谈恋爱当做虚度光阴的金道英，自然也不会刻意记他们的名字。

“嗯。”郑在玹终于在后面应了一声，让金道英沉下心来。如果是下流胚子们，就会趁火打劫地说一句“叫老公。”这是他们玩烂的花样，床上的低级情趣。当然金道英也没自诩清高，他也不是什么正人君子，还曾经和自己的项目经理搞在一起。

躲过保龄球而伫立的球瓶，渔网中溜掉的那尾小鱼，深霾天际中唯一发烫发亮的星球，好像是这种俗气的比喻，郑在玹却不落俗套地成了不朽。再过十年二十年，还是弥留之际回顾生前往事的时候，金道英应该都会想起这个人。

速度慢了下来，金道英好像一只小船获得了片刻的宁静，不时的被徐徐的波浪撞击着，“我叫你名字的时候，”金道英身体里灌满郑在玹的气味，让他后怕的凛冽的海洋，“你能不能听我的话。”

郑在玹并没有正面回答，他撤出金道英的身体，金道英的穴像是塌陷的峡谷，瞬时空虚弥漾，那些褶皱还没恢复到原状，又再一次被撑开。阴茎插入阴道，一直是文明史以来见证爱情的里程碑，事实证明，LGBT的宣扬是必然，人类的肛口也在选择里更柔韧，更适合交媾，金道英感觉到自己的肉褶被撑到不可思议的薄度。低头便能看到两人的结合处，郑在玹露出一截的性器红通通的，他的穴口应该也红的要命了。金道英的视线好像被烫了，他焦灼地抬起眼，却又和郑在玹对视，找了蹩脚的台词，他在转移话题这方面实在很差劲，好像第一次约炮的人成了他，金道英两只手抱着人家后颈说，“你知道吗郑在玹，你大腿后侧分别有两个很深的窝，后腰上也有两个小腰窝。”郑在玹似有似无地嗯了一声，一如既往的冷淡，正面抱着他，走向落地窗。

金道英屁股凉凉的，如果玻璃可视的话，从三十三层楼的高度就能看到两瓣软肉，因为压实格外软糯，像是被按在窗上的两颗熟桃。“我听你的话。”郑在玹开口了，却是回答他上一个问题，只听这半句没有深意，好像是一头野兽钻进了他布满诱饵的陷阱，趴在那里舔爪子，甘之如饴的。他们的背后便是百米高空，大厦上的巨幕也闪着圣诞限定的化妆品广告，地面上点缀着节日彩灯和一棵棵气氛浓重的圣诞树，这些全成了他们的幕布，伴随着郑在玹恢复抽动的第一下，酥麻感鞭辟入里的席卷了每根神经，金道英脑子里迅速回溯起他得意洋洋地勾引郑在玹，说在落地窗前做爱很爽。他兴奋又害怕，后者的感觉始终压着前者，金道英第一次听到了本人如此颤抖的哭音。

“你的每一句话我都听。”郑在玹四平八稳地托着金道英，性器也在热穴的吸吮下不停涨大，却好像没有一点占他便宜的意思。

董昀昀走进办公室，便看到金道英驼着背坐在办公桌上，膝盖轻轻外翻，因为这个坐没坐相的姿势，小腿交互蹭着一小块，昂贵的西装布料拉出几道折痕。额前的发梢、眉骨和下巴尖上都沾着水珠，好像是绒布上滚动的露珠，成了锦上添花的风景，眼尾的艳色就更显透亮。

对自来水都这么敏感吗。董昀昀乱七八糟的念头冒出来。

“大白天拉窗帘干什么？”他在那人眼前挥挥手。

金道英猛的就从昨晚的缠绵里跳脱，本能的掩盖着惊慌和羞耻，就像是有人突然推门撞破了你打飞机，不过他装模作样向来有一手，不着痕迹就坐直了，拿起旁边的眼镜，戴回鼻梁上，就又变成了那个说一不二的金道英。

“打算午睡，阳光太刺眼。”金道英又毫无留恋地从落地窗边挪走视线，好像曾在那种危险地带玩火的人不是他。

董昀昀看了眼表，上午十一点，还不到下班时间，就要睡觉了，而且金道英是个惜时如命的资本家。但人是老板嘛，风流帅气又多金，整个公司的小嫩模都妄想睡他的床（被董昀昀痛斥世风日下），人家操劳的睡个回笼觉算什么。他无谓地耸耸肩，他本来就是找老板汇报工作情况的，看来得另择他时，不料金道英又临时变卦了，“那我吃了再睡吧，一起？”

“你的意思是一起吃，还是顺便一起睡了？”点了午餐，董昀昀合上菜单，正儿八经问他。

金道英的眼睛在薄薄的镜片后没温度，睫毛却根根分明，颜色浅淡，像是细软的稻草，或是灰色的鸽子翎毛，让人混淆他的冷情和温软，董昀昀顿时觉得，穿着名贵西装、掌握金字塔里各层人士生杀大权的金道英，和大学时代未经修饰、灵动的男孩子没什么差别。“你在想什么。”金道英眨了下眼睛，神情依旧没变，“你回来也不提前打声招呼。”

董昀昀满脑袋问号，他打开手机滑过对话框，给老板看他多委屈，“我昨晚刚订完航班就给您汇报了。”

“我好像看到了。”是深更半夜，金道英才反应过来，他那会儿正离开宾馆，到前台办手续工作人员还再三确认，是要现在退房吗？郑在玹站一旁，两人保持着不近不远的距离。

幻灭前抱着残存爱意来开房的情侣。金道英没边地想到了这种说法，还是深埋在骨子里的职业病，热衷于为产品写广告文案。于是他从大厅走出，钻进黑漆漆的轿车里后，第一时间拧开热风，他感到肩上的雪水正被温差融化，有一些好像穿越了羊绒大衣和皮肤肌理，渗进了心脏的沟壑。

他知道郑在玹身上也落着一样的冰雪，无论他带着冰雪去哪里，对比无数情侣相拥入眠的酒店，似乎都有点讽刺。这种感觉让他不适，营造了一种前所未有的孤独，还让他精神恍惚，无法接收外界信号。

董昀昀正要说些什么，他觉得今天的老板特别不在状态，怀疑他是被哪个小妖精迷的神志不清了。他看见金道英神情微动，于是顺着看过去，金道英的视线通往前台。

那里站着三四个年轻的警察，好像在例行公事，制服因为肃穆的面容更显英挺。这些人他一个都不认识，但他就是知道，金道英看的是那个肤色格外白，兜里露出一只手铐的男人。


End file.
